


Breaking Eggs

by executrix



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: AU, Gen, Pre-TWB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/pseuds/executrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette about a moral dilemma facing the Freedom Party. AU, but it would explain a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Eggs

1.  
A purge was absolutely unavoidable. They were not unaware of the irony inherent in reporting the Sons of Liberty’s past and contemplated terrorist actions. But bomb-throwers and gun fetishists placed the Freedom Party’s nonviolent strategy and image at risk. The Freedom Party wanted to recruit those who yearned for justice and a decent life, not wanton bloodshed and destruction.

For Ven Glynd to be an effective double agent, he had to catch someone at least occasionally, and preferably on Earth. Otherwise, he’d be removed and replaced by someone who actually wanted to wipe out the rebellion. The death of any Freedom Party member (one way or another) meant someone to blame, and a refreshing breeze of files being closed for a radius of ten million spacials. Sometimes, especially out in boondocks far from Earth, their allies could be kept out of trouble. Assistant Secretary of Defense LeGrand was nicknamed LeGerdemain because of her skill in making top-secret files disappear. 

It was not an easy decision to make. For a few months, no one in the Freedom Party Special Executive Committee slept well. 

After that it wasn’t an issue.

2.  
Space Commander Servalan glanced at the file open on her desk. “And he wasn’t mind-wiped? Or Modified?”

“Only enhanced interrogation. End of the quarter, Marm, there wasn’t the budget.” 

“Shrinker’s creative…use of the laser probe seems admirably economical,” Servalan said. “At ease, Lieutenant.”

Space Second Lieutenant Cvetnikov relaxed only slightly. He hoped he wouldn’t have to do anything about which his fiancée might or might not be understanding. 

_He is not handsome enough to tempt ME,_ Servalan thought, although she enjoyed his look of abject terror.

“What are your orders? Execution? Ursa Prime? Cygnus Alpha?”

Servalan considered the last option. The London would be dispatched soon, after the next wave of arrests and wipes. She shook her head. “He didn’t give Shrinker anything useful we didn’t already have,” she said. “That shows some strength. And perhaps a primitive loyalty. “ _It would be useful to have someone whose gratitude I can rely on._ “Patch him up, send him to the Lazeron Project, and then commission him.” There wasn’t a Travis at the moment, it was a position with a high turnover. 

3.  
“I don’t understand how I got here,” Travis said. “What happened to me.”

“Oh, it’s all down to Blake,” Carnell said. He ran his hand inside the scratchy collar of the Medical Corps uniform. If Space Command was going to keep giving him these tedious and abominably paid assignments, the least it could do would be to reimburse his tailor for a costume that didn’t feel like a roll of asbestos wool. 

“Blake,” Travis repeated. “I shan’t forget that name.”

It was a useful motivator, and, Carnell thought, not even entirely untrue. It was Blake who had made the Comm call to Central Security. Carnell, who had often listened to the tape, thought it was an amateur’s mistake to assign someone with such a distinctive voice.


End file.
